To Make You Scream
by PersephoneFanthrika
Summary: Jakotsu knows what he wants, but does Bankotsu? A yaoi oneshot.


WARNING: BL/yaoi material (boyXboy stuff baby!). Also sadomasachism(lookitup). If that isn't for you, leave now.

OK, this is my very first story ever put up on the Internet, so I'd love to hear any comments!

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and all characters are owned exclusively by Rumiko Takahashi.

sake - japanese rice wine  
Shichinintai - The Band of Seven  
Oo-aniki - refers to a respected person, like an older brother, or in Bankotsu's case, a leader  
daimyo - japanese fuedal lord  
itai - "it hurts" or "ow/ouch"

tatami - straw sleeping mat  
yukata - casual cotton kimono

* * *

The battle was over. It was a fairly easy victory for the Shichinintai, and Muikotsu hadn't even been needed to bring in his poisons. Jakotsu was looking for 'cuties,' as usual, while the rest of the group celebrated with sake, women(or 'filth' as Jakotsu would say), and food(which in Kyokotsu's case would be the corpses of the villagers).

Jakotsu didn't have to search for very long. He heard a moanin and went to investigate. An injured young man from the village that the Shichinintai had just destroyed was apparently just regaining his senses - unluckily for him. Jakotsu peered at him, then licked his lips.

"You're cute," Jakotsu purred. The man took a few seconds to focus on the very-femine-looking Jakotsu before he sat up and rubbed his head. The air hissed with the sound of blades swishing through it, and the man on the ground yelped as he realized there were now twin gashes on his arm and across his chest.

"Hmm. Well there just wasn't enough blood you see," said Jakotsu. "When I embrace a man, I like him to be nice and sticky." Jakotsu licked his lips again and his eyes glinted in the near-dark. Horror registered in the young villager's eyes, but it was too late.

* * *

Screams and pitiful cries were heard drifting on the wind; they were not the cries of battle.

"Jakotsu's at it again Oo-aniki," said Suikotsu.

"Why the hell would I care what that weirdo does?" Bankotsu said, with just the slightest touch of...something. He took another swig of sake and went inside the mannor of the now deceased daimyo.

Bankotsu thought to himself: Jakotsu always acts this way; going after 'cuties' and then making them scream. Ah, but why do I feel this way? I don't even like men that way! But Jakotsu always makes me feel so comfortable, so relaxed. He's the only one that I can really trust. But then he goes and does or says something that makes me blush, and I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know if I want him away from me, or if I want him always by my side, always making me blush...

* * *

It was well past nightfall, but the Shichinintai were still celebrating. They had received their pay, and were content. Jakotsu, blood-spattered, returned to the group, the members of which were sitting around on the porch of the daimyo's mannor still being served sake by a couple of scared-looking village women.

"Filth," Jakotsu said, referring to the females.

"Speaking of filth, look at your clothes, Jakotsu," said Renkotsu. Jakotsu just smiled, and sidled up to Bankotsu and stole is glass of sake.

"Hey!" Bankotsu said indignantly.

"Well, you don't expect me to let myself be served by that filth, do you, Oo-aniki?" Jakotsu responded silkily, drinking the sake slowly.

Bankotsu grumbled, but said he was done, anyway. He was turning in for the night. As he turned to go, his foot caught on a board of the porch and he was sent sprawling into Jakotsu.

"Itai!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

"Hah! Jakotsu says it, and not one of his victims for a change! Haha!" Suikotsu laughed.

Jakotsu shot Suikotsu a venomous look, and allowed himself to be helped up by a contrite Bankotsu.

"Sorry, Jakotsu. Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine," Jakotsu said, pulling close to Bankotsu as he was helped up. "We're quite aggressive, tonight, aren't we?"

Jakotsu's comments made Bankotsu's cheeks redden, and he pulled away, stammering. Jakotsu laughed as he let himself be pried from the young leader's frame.

"Hmm. I think I'll turn in, too," Jakotsu said, and followed the furiously blushing leader into the mannor.

It was dark inside, but Bankotsu's room, the room which had formerly belonged to the daimyo, was flickeringly lit with an oil lamp. The room became much brighter, however, after Jakotsu lit a fire in the hearth. The two men sat in front of the fire in a companionable silence to clean their weapons.

Bankotsu weilded the enormous and emormously powerful Banryuu, and Jakotsu had his Jakotsusou, which looked like a single blade, but seemed to unfold into many vicious blades. The weapons were the men's pride and the two of them- Jakotsu and Bankotsu - fighting together side-by-side made an unstoppable duo.

Bankotsu had started the Shichinintai, but Jakotsu had been the second member, and was his best friend, plus being third in command of the group, after Renkotsu. But Bankotsu didn't trust his second-in-command quite like he did Jakotsu. Renkotsu was sly and deceptive and Bankotsu sometimes got the feeling that the older man was trying to pull something over on him. Well, he just had to watch out, is all.

But with Jakotsu, things were different. He could actually relax! That is, until Jakotsu did something strange like he always does. Bankotsu's mind wandered to one of these 'strange' occurrances:

It had been very similar to the circumstances today. The members of the Shichinintai had celebrated in the usual fashion after a successful mission, and afterwards Bankotsu and Jakotsu were sitting side-by-side in front of a warm hearth while cleaning and polishing their blades.

But Jakotsu was restless that night. Muikotsu had let loose his poisons on the village, and everyone was killed, so there were no 'cuties' for Jakotsu to torture. He was a bit sulky, but had decided that being with Bankotsu in front of a warm fire just might make things better(all of this unbeknownst to the young leader, of course).

So, as you may guess, Bankotsu was caught absolutely and completely off guard when he suddenly felt himself shoved to the ground and felt lips pressed up against his. One second, one moment of confusion..or was it hesitation? and Bankotsu shoved Jakotsu off of him yelling. "Get off me! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jakotsu laughed and winked at the young man. "No reason to get..flustered, Oo-aniki."

"I-I'm not...flustered," Bankotsu stammered. "I just wanna know what the hell you're trying to pull!"

"Me?" Jakotsu said innocently. "Nothing at all! Why, we're just close friends!" As he said the word 'close,' he scooted up to Bankotsu as close as he could get, his face just inches away from the other's.

There was a tense moment before Bankotsu responded. "Then get away!"

"Oh. I'm hurt!" Jakostu said mockingly. "But I know you don't really mean it! You like it when I kiss you, don't you? Haha. You like when I take the initiative. You want more." He licked his lips and his skin glowed soft in the firelight.

Well Bankotsu was definately flustered now! "I do not! Where do you get off telling me what I like, what I want!"

Jakotsu's gaze became more intense. "Because I know you. Maybe better than you know yourself. I know that one day you will come crawling to me, asking, begging me to make...you...scream."

...end flashback... Bankotsu cast a glance at Jakotsu who was humming to himself as he cared for his weapon. That incident was certainly something different. But it wasn't the only time Jakotsu had kissed him. The man seemed to steal kisses here and there when Bankotsu wasn't paying attention, but he had never again done anything more than that.

Oddly, Bankotsu wasn't minding the stolen kisses as much as he used to. Not that he could admit that, even to himself, but he didn't get truly angry with Jakotsu, although he always acted outraged. But the truth was that he never really could be truly angry with Jakotsu. You just can't stay mad at a guy like that.

* * *

Bankotsu was still lost in thought. Was it really true that Jakotsu knew him better than he knew himself? Jakotsu had sure made things complicated. Bankotsu didn't know what to think about himself anymore. He didn't know where his heart lay; hell he didn't even know that he HAD a heart that was capable of such emotions.

Was it a weakness or...something different? Well, whatever it was, it was certainly driving him crazy! If something didn't happen soon, he would completely loose it. But what it was that he wanted to happen, he didn't know.

He looked at Jakotsu, who had just sheathed his Jakotsusou and put it away. Bankotsu did the same with his Banryuu. Their trusty swords would be ready for the next battle.

"Hey, Jakotsu! What the hell are you doing! That's my tatami! Get off and get out! This is my room!" Bankotsu yelled at Jakotsu, who had put on a clean, albeit femine-looking yukata that he must have found somewhere in the mannor or village, and then climbed right into Bankotsu's sleeping space(the best one in the mannor, too) and was on his way to dreamland.

"Huh?" Jakotsu moaned sleepily, with his eyes still shut. "Oh, Oo-aniki, don't be so cruel! I'm already all comfy, and almost asleep. Plus," he said, opening one eye, "there's plenty of room for both of us." Jakotsu smiled as a blush crept up to Bankotsu's cheeks.

Bankotsu, not exactly knowing how to handle the situation, stomped from the room, leaving an empty threat behind him, "You'd better be gone when I get back!"

Bankotsu was tired, though, and didn't want to fight with Jakotsu. He returned to the room within a few minutes, where Jakotsu was fast asleep, looking very peaceful in the leader's bed.

Bankotsu dragged a different tatami to the other side of the room, banked the fire, and tried to sleep. Jakotsu was out like a light for now, but what would the other members of his group think of the..ur...sleeping arrangements? He was too tired to think about it for long, and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

When he awoke, it was with a start. There was something..someone! with him under the covers! He shoved Jakotsu over and jumped to his feet with a yelp. Before he could start yelling obscenities at Jakotsu, the sleepy man still under the covers grabbed his ankle and pulled Bankotsu down beside him.

Jakotsu snuggled up to the young leader and threw his arm over him. "Where are you going, Oo-aniki? I had to come here because I got cold," he mumbled and began to once again settle into the warm bedding.

Bankotsu was shocked, but having been practically thrown to the floor by Jakotsu and having the other man's warm body so very close, pinning him down, made a fiery feeling surge through his entire body. He shuddered, making Jakotsu open his eyes and peer owlishly at him.

Bankotsu slipped out from beneath Jakotsu's arm and got up. He didn't say anything. For the first time, he didn't feel like yelling anymore. He built a fire to warm the room, then left to find breakfast.

He returned to the room to eat in front of the warm fire. Jakotsu was once again asleep. Bankotsu looked at him, and as he did, his face flushed its usual crimson. But he didn't look away from the sleeping man's form.

Jakotsu awoke under the intense gaze of his leader. "Mmmm...how do you expect me to sleep with someone staring at me like that?"

Bankotsu looked away, into the fire, and Jakotsu came over to sit beside him and steal part of his breakfast. Bankotsu pretended not to notice. Truth was, he had brought enough food for the two of them.

* * *

Once again that day, the two sat in companionable silence in front of the fire. It was evening, getting late. Within the next couple days the Shichinintai would be moving on to their next mission.

Sitting there with Jakotsu, Bankotsu realized then that he never wanted the moment to end, or at least he wanted to be assured of many more such moments in the future. He knew then what it was that he wanted, what he needed.

He turned and looked at Jakotsu sitting beside him, letting his mind wander. "Jakotsu."

"Mm?"

"You were right. I- I do want more. I'm ready...I want to scream for you."

Jakotsu's eyes flew open in surprise. Instantly, though, another emotion regestered on the man's face. His eyes searched Bankotsu's hungrily.

"Oo-aniki...you must be sure, before..."

Bankotsu swallowed hard, his own eyes caught in the lustful gaze of the other. "Yes, Jakotsu. Yes..."

Jakotsu needed nothing more, and probably wouldn't have been able to hold back any longer anyway.

He leaned over and entrapped Bankotsu's lips in a long kiss, sliding his tonge into the warm entrance. Bankotsu moaned, and tentatively returned the kiss.

Suddenly, Jakotsu tore off the kiss, and grabbed Bankotsu by his collar. He half dragged him over to the tatami that they had quarrelled over the night before.

Bankotsu found himself pinned on the tatami by Jakotsu, who was lying on top of him and grinning. Bankotsu's eyes grew wide. What did this man have in store for him? Well, it was far too late. Jakotsu would not stop now until he had had his full. Besides, he had actually asked for Jakotsu's attentions, and that included everything...

Well, just the thought that he had no choice now filled him with fire! He writhed underneath the weight of Jakotsu, who leaned over and cut the struggle short with another kiss. At the same time, Jakotsu began to pull the clothing off of the man below him.

Bankotsu was melting within the kiss, feeling any last traces of resistance fade away. Soon all clothes were cast aside breathlessly.

Jakotsu sat on the stomach of and looked down at the younger man with a look of consternation. The firelight made both Jakotsu's pale skin and Bankotsu's darker shade glow and flicker as if dancing. "Hmm...Ah! I know!" He said, and reached down to undo Bankotsu's braid and free his long, wild black hair. It now framed his face like a dark halo.

"Oh, Bankotsu no-oo-aniki! You look so...innocent." With that last word, Jakotsu licked his lips, and his eyes glinted in the firelight.

He bent down and kissed Bankotsu passionatly. Then Bankotsu felt sharp teeth bite into the soft flesh of his lower lip until both men tasted blood. He broke the kiss off with a cry of pain and surprise, and saw with wide eyes Jakotsu smiling down upon him.

Jakotsu returned for another bloody kiss, and Bankotsu could feel soft hands expertly sliding across his chest. Then nails were biting into skin and being dragged across ticklish ribs, creating long parrallel gashes.

Bankotsu jerked, and tried to yell, but Jakotsu's smiling mouth was pressed tightly against his, and he was unable to do anything but writhe underneath the delicious weight of the taller man.

Jakotsu freed Bankotsu's lips at last. "Wiggly, aren't we?" He laughed breathlessly.

Jakotsu sunk lower and licked seeping drops of blood from the other's ribs. It hurt, it tickled; what perfect torture! Bankotsu moaned.

Growling, spurred by the unconcious sounds from his leader, he rose and bit, deep into the flesh of a shoulder! A scream was heard throughout the mannor, but Bankotsu was far too gone to care who heard, and Jakotsu never cared in the first place. This is what he had wanted all along.

Jakotsu was not gentle. He was possesed with lust and passion and acted upon his desires in his usual fasion, causing the man below him to scream and cry out with pain.

But this time, for the first time, the screams held more than just pain...They were screams of passion and pleasure as well. Jakotsu was finding a new pleasure in this, along with Bankotsu.

* * *

Silence, except for heavy breathing. Jakotsu, nestled beside Bankotsu now, was delicately nibbling away the other's tears.

Bankotsu couldn't move, couldn't think. His shoulder and ribs throbbed, his lower body was completly sore, so that he didn't want to move.

Besides, lying here, unmoving, next to Jakotsu, was just fine by him.

...owari...


End file.
